The hanging insecticide drum of the instant invention comprises an improvement over the insect exterminating drum disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,118. The present invention includes several features which constitute improvements over the drum disclosed in my above-mentioned prior patent. A first improvement feature resides in the provision of an upwardly opening insect and insecticide drop catching pan supported from a depending stud carried by the central portion of the lower air circulating screen of the upwardly opening insecticide receiver of the drum whereby insects attracted to the insecticide and air circulating screen and killed by the insecticide thereon may drop down into the pan rather than into food being consumed by a domestic animal wearing the drum or onto domestic housing floorings in which the insecticide drum is hung.
A second improvement of the instant invention resides in the provision of a downwardly opening shield removably secured over the downwardly opening cover extending over the receiver. The shield projects considerably horizontally outwardly from all sides of the drum and thereby protects the latter against excessive heating by the sun and impact thereon by rainwater.
A third improvement of the instant invention resides in the construction of the upwardly opening cup-shaped receiver section of the drum, the internal insecticide container within the drum and the air circulating and insecticide dispensing screen extending across the lower end of the receiver as well as the insecticide container. The screen, receiver and insecticide container are integrally formed and while one set of peripherally spaced wall portions of the internal insecticide container are spaced inwardly from corresponding wall portions of the cup-shaped receiver, a second set of peripherally spaced wall portions of the insecticide container are formed integrally with a corresponding second set of peripherally spaced wall portions of the upwardly opening cup-shaped receiver. Thus, the screen, receiver and insecticide container all coact with each other to provide reinforcement therefor.
The main object of this invention is to provide an insect attracting, insecticide containing and insect exterminating and disposing drum which will be capable of performing in an improved manner.
Another object of this invention is to provide a drum in accordance with the preceding object and constructed in a manner whereby structure is provided for catching insects exterminated by the insecticide contained within the drum.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an insecticide containing an insect exterminating drum including an improved upper shield secured thereover whereby the drum will be shielded against the heat of the sun and will be protected against rain.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide an insecticide containing an insect exterminating drum in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
These, together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.